When I met Her
by djfhkajfhjkdfhldksjh
Summary: Darkrai has always been lonely. He has never had a single friend in the world. Until one day he met someone that will change his life.


**Hey everyone its me!**

**Well I thought this story is very cute. It is how Darkrai met Kida. Also it is written is third person POV. I had a lot of fun writing this so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon , but if I did that would be so cool!**

**( Third person POV)**

Darkrai was wondering around his territory in the garden one day. When, suddenly he saw a small girl laying on the were also some Pokémon around her that seemed to be attacking her. Not thinking much about it he started to walk away, but something was pulling him to the strange girl. Then turning around he looked at her one last time, her eyes were full of fear. Feeling sorry for her he signed as he shot himself tords the Pokémon that was attacking her. They suddenly looked in his direction, and yelped in fear of when they saw him. He paid no attention to their fear of him since he was already use to people and Pokémon being afraid of him. Then lifting up his claw **( or hand) **he shot a shadow ball at the Houndoom, who seemed to be the leader. The Houndoom barely dodged the attack, and fell to the ground. Standing back up he called to his other comrades in fear," Come on guys lets go his guy is to dangerous. With a slight nod the Pokémon stared running back down the path where they had just come from.

When they were finally out of sight, Darkrai turned to the little girl and walked slowly up to her. He looked down at her and felt pity for the child. So he bent down next to her and picked her up slowly. Then looking up at him she started to smile at him happily. Darkrai thought it was very strange of her to smile at him. This was the first time that someone had even smiled at him, and she did not seem to be scared of him.

Suddenly the child's eyes started to close as she fell unconscious. Panicking a little Darkrai checked the girl the girl still hade a pulse, but Darkrai knew if he left her here she would die. Then with out thinking he stared to walk ford to his thought he might as well take the girl home and tend to her injuries. After all she is still very young and is unable to finned for herself.

After a while they finally got to the small clearing where he lived. It was surrounded by multiple kinds of trees and other plants. Darkrai walked up to a nearby pine tree and set the small girl down in the soft grass. Sitting down beside her he could now see her more clearly. She looked like she was at least 5 years old. She had long dark orange hair, and her eyes were much larger than normal. Also she had on a pink dress , with a long blue cloak held up by a pink pearl. On her feet were a pair of blue boots that seemed to go up to her knees, and on her hands she had a pair of blue biker gloves. Darkrai thought that she was very strange. Also he could tell she was not having any nightmares while she was near him. _This is one strange child_. He thought to himself. _And why was she not scared of me?_

Soon coming back from his deep thought and started to tend to the child's injuries. Their were cuts and bushes all over the poor thing. _Why would someone do this to a poor child? _He thought, but his mind he knew that people and Pokémon alike can be cruel to others, and that if you didn't fit into their security they would shun you. He considered that this girl was probably attacked because she was different. But to him she seemed normal. _ Why would people even do this to a defensive little girl_. He though. _How could people be this cruel, and how can she put up with all the shunning?_

Finally when Darkrai was finished tending to her wounds he thought that it would be better if he watched her in the shadows for a while. So standing up he hovered to a nearby tree and watched the girl from the shadows. Still looking at the girl not taking his eyes off of her , he trialed into deep thought. _Laying there she seems so lonely, and helpless, but how can she put up with all of her loneliness_. He thought. Suddenly his concentration was broken by a small noise, and looking at the girl once more he could see that she was now awake. "Where am I, and why can't I see.'' She said in a soft incent voice. After she said those words she tried to get up, but failing. Concerned that she might hurt herself trying to get up Darkrai answered her in a stern voice, **" You shouldn't move, the effects of the spark that luxury used on you has left you blind and unable to move, but the effects should wear off soon.'**' When the girl heard his voice she tensed up, but soon relaxed knowing that she would be fine in a few minutes. Darkrai continued to stare at her as she layed there waiting for the effects to wear off.

About 20 minutes later the girl started to look around which gave Darkrai then sign that the effects had finally worn off. Darkrai decided to make his presence known to the girl. He tried to stop himself a few times, but he just had to talk with this girl for some reason. Darkrai stepped out of the shadows where the girl could see him. Then she turned her to her left and saw the tall shadowy Pokémon staring right at her. Looking at him she could distinctly see that the Pokémon in front of her was pure black, and had a red jaw-like collar around his neck. He also has long white hair that seemed to flow in a non-existing wind. It was a little startling to her that this Pokémon was staring at her, but she gathered enough courage to speak to him.''W-Who are you?'' Trying not to scare the girl he answered her in a gentle voice, "**My name is Darkrai.**" Her eyes widened when she heard his name._ That name seems so familiar_? She thought. "Am I at least able to move now? "She asked. "**Yes, you should be able to move by now**.'' After Darkrai said that she started to stand up slowly trying to get her muscles working. She held up her arms to keep her balance, while Darkrai watched her curiously. Darkrai was a little afraid the girl might fall, so sinking into his shadow he transported himself right behind her. ''Hey, where did you go?'' she questioned. "**I'm right behind you."**He sighed at the silly question. Slowly she turned around to see him glaring down at her. "That was soooooo coooool!" She shouted lunging at him. Quickly she wrapped her arms around him pitting him in a death hug. He tensed up in shock that a human would actually hug him. This was the first time he had even talked to a human let alone being hugged by one. She finally let him out of her hug and stared looking around the clearing. "So is this where you live?'' she asked." **Yes**. "Darkrai answered while crossing his arms. "Cool."

"Well thanks for saving me and all."She ginned.

'' **Your welcome, kid**.''

''Hey, don't call me kid, my name is Kida and not kid.'' She wined.

"**Well your welcome Kida,and now that you are better you can go home**."He replied sarcastically .

"But I don't have a home."

Darkrai was surprised at what she had said. _Could she have no home, is she also alone in the world like me? Darkrai_ thought. A thousand things started to race though his mind before he was interrupted by Kida's soft voice. "My parents were kidnapped by Team Rocket, a few months ago. I have been living on my own ever since." Darkrai felt pity for poor Kida , she had no friends or family. She started to remind him of himself since he had no one in this world too. ''Well, maybe you could stay with me." He sarcastically ,knowing that she would probably say no. Surprise Kida started to smile. "Really?'' Darkrai was surprised at her reaction. _Could she really want to stay with me_? He thought. Then suddenly he had another idea to test if she really wanted to stay with him.

"Yes, but you must do one thing for me."

"What is it?'' She said excitedly.

"You must become my partner."

"Ok" She said happily.

Darkrai was now stunned. She had agreed to be his partner. _What human would want me as a partner, this is one strange child_. He thought. Then taking each others hands they shook them in agreement.

**"Kida?"**

" Yea new partner."

**" There is one thing I have been wanting to ask you."**

"What?"

**"How were you capable of standing with your loneliness?"**

"Oh that is easy, I had hope."

Darkrai was surprised that all she did to handle her loneliness was to hope. _"Hope."_ Darkrai repeated in his mind. Then suddenly Kida put him into another death hug."Oh Darkrai we are going to be the best of friends!'' She said gleefully. "And we can do everything with each other, we will play games, and watch scary movies together, and do all kinds of stuff.'' She said while hugging him even tighter . Darkrai continued to look down at his new partner as he thought to himself. '_'This might be the start of a new beginning for us, and as each day goes by our loneliness will disappear, only to be filled with Friendship or even love for each other_."

And for the first time Darkrai didn't feel lonely anymore, what he felt that day was so much more. It might have been even more than friendship.

**Did you like it, or did you hate it, please I need feed back!**

**So please review!**

**(PS: I think this a better version on how they meet. So tell me if you think it is too. Also this is how you pronounce Kida's name: Key-da.)**

**DragonPrincess signing out!**


End file.
